<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Turn-On by Swim2520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158575">The Ultimate Turn-On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520'>Swim2520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy bit her lip as she watched Ace type furiously on her computer. She wasn’t quite sure what he was doing on her computer, but she knew that he was hacking. Ace did things on her computer that Nancy hadn’t even known were possible. </p><p>And it was one of the hottest things that she had ever seen. </p><p>In her opinion, there was nothing quite like watching Ace hack. He focused on the screen of the computer until everything else seemed to fade away. It was this single-minded focus that was honestly so attractive to Nancy. She was guilty of being single-minded herself, but seeing it on someone else? God, she was in deep. And honestly? Nancy really didn’t care. </p><p>Also known as Nancy finds Ace hacking to be one of the hottest things EVER.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace/Nancy Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ultimate Turn-On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Nancy thinks Ace’s hacking is a major turn-on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Nancy bit her lip as she watched Ace type furiously on her computer. She wasn’t quite sure what he was doing on her computer, but she knew that he was hacking. Ace did things on her computer that Nancy hadn’t even known were possible. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it was one of the hottest things that she had ever seen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In her opinion, there was nothing quite like watching Ace hack. He focused on the screen of the computer until everything else seemed to fade away. It was this single-minded focus that was honestly so attractive to Nancy. She was guilty of being single-minded herself, but seeing it on someone else? God, she was in deep. And honestly? Nancy really didn’t care. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you two doing?” Bess asked, walking into the dining room of the Claw. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ace is hacking,” Nancy said, thankful that Bess didn’t seem to notice how her voice shook. She found herself mentally cursing Bess Marvin for always being the one who interrupted her while she was turned-on by Ace or something that Ace was doing. Honestly. It was like she had a sensor or something for whenever Nancy was even remotely considering kissing Ace senseless, regardless of how much George would complain about them breaking the rules of making out while they were supposed to be working.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t often that Ace had to hack for a case, but it happened often enough that Nancy was genuinely concerned that Horseshoe Bay would run out of cold water from all the showers she had to take. And it wasn’t like Ace was helping. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sometimes bit his lip while he was typing, which drew Nancy’s infamous unrivaled attention towards his lips as she imagined all the things that his lips could do to her. Other times, she focused on how rapid his fingers moved across the keyboard, never making a single mistake all while not glancing at the keyboard even once. Of course, that made her focus on everything that his fingers could do....and now Nancy could feel herself flushing even more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She needed help. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or to get laid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the two. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Preferably the latter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their busy caseload lately meant that the couple had had little time to relax, much less do anything other than sleep together on the nights that one of them stayed at the other’s house. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nancy did not have a crazy desire for sex. She and Ace’s relationship was built on more than just the <em>physical</em> aspect of things. But, like every women, Nancy had <em>needs.</em> Needs that were becoming extremely difficult to deny the longer that Ace was on her computer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Nancy, I found those missing frames from the security footage,” Ace said, breaking through Nancy’s increasingly rambling thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not trusting herself to speak at the moment, Nancy just nodded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” Ace asked. She nodded again. “Well, I also managed to find the bank records of our suspect-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of Nancy’s self-control went out the window at those words. She grabbed Ace’s face and brought him into a searing kiss. Ace, ever observant, must have finally figured out that his hacking was the ultimate turn-on for Nancy (because nothing was hotter for her than a hot guy doing super smart stuff) because he immediately deepened the kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bess made a little sound-probably of surprise-and said, “I’m out of here.” Nancy briefly registered the sounds of her footsteps before she refocused her entire attention on kissing her super-hot and smart boyfriend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“From now on, if you have to hack something, we need to do it in one of our bedrooms.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What...why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unless you want to end up having sex at work, then you need to move it to the bedroom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not like we haven’t had sex here before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, well that was quiet and quick. And I can guarantee that this sex won’t be quick or quiet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh dear lord.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From then on, Ace hacked in Nancy’s bedroom. It turned out to be <em>very </em>productive...in more ways than one.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>